Soul Ronpa
by ThirdDespairSister
Summary: Death's Peak Academy is the Japan branch of the DWMA, and it and its students are about to have their worlds shatter beneath them. Kyouko Kirigiri and her weapon partner Makoto Naegi go on the search for the elusive Bear Witch, a corrupt soul who, if successful, may destroy everything. Spoilers for both games!
1. Prologue: The Bear Witch Project

Running. That's all she would do, run. She ran and ran, blonde hair flying, nice fur hood being soaked by the rain, but no stopping. They would find her if she stopped.

Weapon slung over her arm so she didn't have to account for her pitiful partner, the tikka-tappa of heeled black boots and the splish-splosh sound they made in puddles, she lacked the feeling of fatigue. She wouldn't allow those feelings.

So, she ran because they would find her, and she ran because she needed to complete her mission. She ran because she was a witch with a plan that could shake the world.

She ran and continued to run and then she stopped because she reached her destination. DWMA Japan was affectionately nicknamed Death's Peak Academy, and in the center of a city with a barrier made of the magic of witches exchanging their powers for their safety it may be unknown outside of the weapon, meister, and witch communities alike but it helps keep the order of the whole world. The perfect target for the destruction of that very world.

The witch gave a short cackle and whispered a few words to herself, "Kumakumared, kumakumawhite, kumakumablack, kumakumanight!"

The spell caused a flash and the monochrome witch garb was gone, given way to a much more typical outfit with bows and a red skirt and everything. Her weapon came out of its armed state as well, her steely blue eyes showing no indication of emotion toward her magical partner.

One last laugh from the witch and a casting of a soul protect spell and the two entered the building to begin the most devastating attack on mankind in all of history.

**END PROLOGUE: THE BEAR WITCH PROJECT**

* * *

**Author's Note: Wow okay so yeah this idea came to me when I drew Fukawa in the style of the Soul Eater animation and I kinda just went "well why the fuck not" and wrote it. It's not like anyone will find it but it was a good thought I guess. Also I tried to make it kinda ambiguous who the prologue character is but it's pretty obvious.**

**WARNING FOR THIS STORY: It WILL contain spoilers for BOTH GAMES. I write continually assuming the majority is already aware of the mastermind's identity and assuming they are unaware of how SDR2 ends. If you have NOT read through/read the plot of SDR2 and don't like spoilers, I hate to say it but I'd rather you discontinue reading this than spoil yourself! Thank you very much for reading!**

* * *

**SOUL RONPA TRIVIA:**

**Death's Peak Academy is not under direct control of Lord Death, rather under its headmaster. Minor shinigami form a combination government and law enforcement for the surrounding city and the school.**


	2. Bullet Rebuttal! A Mystery at Gunpoint?

The Dark Samurai, encased in shadow, reveled in his most recent kill. The Kishin Egg wandered the streets just too close to Death's Peak, and soundlessly appeared the lavender-white haired meister. Without so much as a catchphrase, she raised her weapon, gave a little smirk, and shot the corrupted soul right in the head, then the heart, then the neck. Its body suddenly disintegrated, leaving behind only a glowing red orb- a soul.

Kyouko Kirigiri is certainly one of, if not the, most acclaimed meister in all of Death's Peak, for her ability of sensing souls and for her amazing perception of ways of catching corrupted criminals. She has collected 87 Kishin Egg souls with her partner, the demon pistol Makoto Naegi. Makoto Naegi is certainly not as bright as his partner, but his strong morals and belief system have earned him the rightful nickname of the "Pistol of Infallible Hope".

The gun glowed, then pixilated and reappeared as Makoto Naegi. He took up the corrupt soul in his hand and produced a bullet cartridge from his hand, absorbing the soul into it and then closing the cartridge in his hand, evaporating it back into his body.

"Kirigiri-san, that was amazing! It must be a new record for how quickly you killed this one," he smiled, turning back toward his stoic partner.

She gave a tiny, undetectable smile, "I suppose, although it wasn't that great. And it couldn't be done without you, Naegi-kun." The brunette boy smiled, and the two began walking back toward the school beneath the Death's Peak District moonlight.

* * *

The next morning the two were met with a new post on the mission board.

"Bear Witch. Eleven strong minions. Warning, weapon in possession," Kirigiri read from the board.

"We only need eleven more Kishin souls and one witch soul, right? We could take it all out in one shot!" Naegi commented, getting a closer look at the board.

Kirigiri studied the paper, "What's more is the weapon she has possessed. We can rescue them from this villain. So, why not."

* * *

The two traveled off to what felt like another world, the city of New York in America. The witch's lair was deep in the dark underground of a city filled with danger. Not before almost being murdered they made it to the door of their ultimate mission.

"Naegi-kun," Kirigiri began, "if this mission succeeds you will become a death scythe and I will no longer be your partner. I just want to say, I'm proud of you for making it this far."

"Kirigiri-san..."

But she did not reply. She opened the door and went inside of a horribly disturbing hidden lair, a mangled mess of bloody school desks and classrooms. And as they entered, a red bear standing no taller than three feet hopped down, staring with white eyes. Its blank stare was strained and its mouth a twisted teddy bear grin, its breathing a staggered mess beneath bloody fur. Kirigiri instinctively grabbed for Naegi's hand and the shorter boy transformed into a gleaming silver pistol as per usual. She shot the bear three times, four times, five, six, and it finally fell, releasing a soul which she absorbed into Naegi's cartridge. A door opened and another room, then another bear dropped from above, exactly the same but with sharp, grinning teeth in a macabre smile. It lunged for the girl, but she shot it in the left eye then the right, then directly between. It exploded to no more than stuffing. Another soul harvested from it. Now the door opened to a set of stairs. More rooms, more bears, these ones black with an ear-to-ear smile of fangs and two red eyes that looked closed shut. Three rooms this time, the final bear gaining sharp razor claws which tore a scratched hole into Kirigiri's jacket, then another floor, two rooms, two white bears, these calm with serene black eyes but now a bit larger, a bit more aggressive- less teddy bear, more actual bear. Fourth floor, black and white bears cut directly in half with a single red eye winking on the black half, and a shiny black button eye on the white half. The black side bore half a mouthful of sharp, shark-like teeth while the white half had no teeth at all. Kirigiri took them out in record time. Three more souls.

Finally at the top of the stairs to the fifth floor, an immeasurably large black and white bear with a glowing red eye, sharp teeth, and big claws. It towered over the two, but Kirigiri would not be daunted. She leapt as it took a swipe, and in agile movement she made it to the head, where she blinded it. It slashed wildly, nearly taking her out but she refused to fall.

"Naegi, do you remember that technique that the professor taught us?"

"Yes, but, do you really think we can pull it off? Some higher level meisters haven't even-"

"We might as well try. I don't know if we can even make it to the witch if we don't do something. Trust me."

"...Okay."

Kirigiri leapt from the head of the bear and as she did so, both meister and weapon shouted a few words at deafening volume, then the world glowed blue. A swirling light began to spark at the barrel of the pistol, and luminescent blue wings of energy spread from either side of the gun. Kirigiri pulled the trigger right at the heart of the bear and in a single shot it became nothing but a glowing red soul, which was then collected.

The only room on the fifth floor was a headmaster's office, and they came upon...

Nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

They had collected the 11 souls, but the witch was since gone. The weapon was also missing. Naegi transformed back to human and stared in disbelief.

"All this way... And nothing," Kirigiri lamented. Her face turned dark, her version of anger, and she grimaced to herself.

"Kirigiri-san... I'm sorry."

"Naegi-kun, it's not your place to apologize. We must report this."

Kirigiri walked ahead, gloved hands straight to her sides firmly gripped into fists of rage, maybe disbelief, or disappointment in herself. Naegi stared after her, watching her platinum hair blow around and reading her anger quite clearly. She stopped and turned toward him, causing him to jump a bit in surprise.

"Naegi-kun, come on."

**END CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

AN: I wanted to get this out sooner but it's a pain to transfer from my phone. I hope you guys like the new chapter!

What we know so far:

-Kirigiri and Naegi have now collected 99 Kishin egg souls

-The bear witch is at large and has a weapon in her possession, who may be her prisoner


End file.
